


Extinction

by Wtgfapima



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/F, henelope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtgfapima/pseuds/Wtgfapima
Summary: What happens when the world is coming to an end when the world becomes everyman for themselves.





	1. Ordinary Lives

**Author's Note:**

> The one where Penelope is a marine coming home for the first time in six years. (Penelope) is the main character

My name is Penelope Park, 24-year-old Marine, I joined when I was 17 and a half. After my parents died, I needed a way to keep cash flowing for my little brother Jed. I put him in a boarding school haven't seen him in six years. I’ve been stationed in Japan in the past for years. Today I am boarding a plane back to Mystic Falls, GA. He has no clue I am coming home its a surprise. Josie is helping me, I asked her to look out for him the night we broke up. She knows it wasn’t because I didn’t love her, it was because I wasn’t sure when I would come home and it wasn’t fair for her to wait. So we broke up but on good terms. Truthfully a part of me still loves her and is nervous to see her at the airport.

Currently, I am sitting in the airport seats waiting for my plane to start boarding. Eyes staring at me in my uniform. To avoid the eyes I decide to pull my phone out and call Josie. After two rings she picks up. There was a silence for a few seconds before Josie took a deep breath. “Hey, pen.” Pen. That stupid nickname that was always reserved for Josie. “Hey, Jojo.” The nickname sort of just rolled off my tongue. She paused I could hear her breath hitch. “What's up?” She attempted to play it off but I know her better than she knows herself. “Nothing I just feel uncomfortable with people staring at me.” In all honesty, Josie has always been the person that comforts me when I'm sad or stressed. “Ah okay. nervous to come home?” Of course, her curiosity got the best of her.“Mostly to see Jed.” And you.. not that I would ever admit that. “He’ll be happy to see you.” I almost believed her. “Will he? What if he hates me I haven't seen him since he was 14 jo.” I would be angry if it was the other way around “Trust me, he will be happy to see you. I know I am.” Her voice sounded nervous yet soft. It made my heart thump.“Yeah?” I basically whispered. “Yeah.” I knew she was smiling without seeing her. “Me too jo.”

  
_Flight 210 now boarding_

  
I sigh “I have to go. But you’re still picking me up tomorrow, right?” She chuckled “Yes, I'll be there pen.” I blush at that stupid nickname again “Okay. Bye for now.” (Click) “Bye.” I stood lifted my duffle bag over my shoulder ticket in hand standing in line. After about twenty minutes I sat down on the plane, plugged in my earphones. I get restless on airplanes so I listen to music to keep myself calm. I shut my eyes allowing my body to feel the music. The next 13 hours flew by the next thing I know we are landing in Fresno, CA. Now I wait. It is currently2 pm. My flight leaves at 5 pm I get to Georgia at 11 pm in California time in Georgia it will be 2 am. I feel bad having Josie be at the airport at 2 am but she swears she doesn’t mind. I know I am going to be so jet-lagged because of all the flying and different time zones. I can’t wait to get to bed.

In the meantime, I pull out my phone to let Josie know I landed in Cali safely. A couple of hours pass and I find myself boarding the plan ready for a nap. This has to be the most boring day of my life. At least I will get to see my brother soon, as well as Josie in six hours or so. I woke up on the plane after about four hours. I silently listened to music while watching the clouds from outside my window. My hands clutching onto the armrest whenever there was the smallest turbulence. After what felt like an eternity the plan landed just past 2 am. Josie had already texted letting her know she was at the airport. Once I started walking towards the terminal my legs began to feel like jelly. The thing about me and Josie is that we could spot each other in any crowd. We both stopped dead in our tracks before she ran to me with open arms. Oh, how it felt amazing to be back in her arms after six years. I felt my entire being melt into the warmth of her touch. I may or may not be crying silently right now. It just feels like I'm home. After a while, I finally pull away now realizing people have surrounded us and are either filming us or clapping. Josie smiled and took my bag wrapping an arm around my shoulder while we walk to the car. It felt so natural. It feels so good to be home.   
In the car, I realized it is not a godly hour to show up at my brother's doorstep. So I asked Josie to leave me at a hotel but she refused. She insisted on me staying with her tonight. In all honesty, I don’t think it is the best idea given our history but I pushed aside my better judgment and accepted the offer. It didn’t take long before we arrived at her house. We quickly but silently enter. “Lizzie isn’t feeling well, she is asleep in the guest room. You can take my bed and I will sleep on the sofa.” I spoke before I thought. “Why? Just sleep with me. We’ve shared a bed before.” her eye widened and I am now realizing what I said I watched her eyes panic then soften. “Are you sure?” I nod my head. “Yeah, it's just one night.” Josie nodded. The two of us went up to her room. She gave me a long tee to shower and change into. Afterward, I watched a sleeping Josie on one side of the bed. She looks angelic as her chest rises ever so slightly and deflates. I turn the light off and lay down next to my sleeping ex turning on my side to create more space. My eyes shut I'm exhausted from all the flying. Just before I fall asleep I feel Josie's hands wrap around me spooning me in her sleep. I smile and drift into sleep. Knowing full well that tomorrow this ends and I see my baby brother for the first time as a grown man.

Waking up with Josie this morning feels like deja vu. Her arms are still around me pulling me in for more. Almost as if she needs me close. Unfortunately, as much as I want to savor this moment my brother is more important so I start to shake her lightly. “Jojo, wake up.” She just growls at me. Josie has never been a morning person. “Jo, it's time to go.” She won't get up so I sigh I get dressed back into my clothes and call a taxi. Before leaving a place a note on Josie's nightstand letting her know I'm going to Jed's house and thanking her for helping me. I lean down and kiss the dome of her head. That's when I hear it a low whisper from her mouth “I love you pen.” My heart broke. Truth be told I wanted to wake her and tell her I love her too I wanted to kiss her and never stop but I'm not here for Josie. I have all the time in the world for confessions of love. So I'm going to see my brother.

  
My taxi arrived a few minutes after I shut the door. I think I panicked and blacked out. When I come to I'm handing money to my driver. I watched him drive off as I stood staring at the royal blue door with the last name park. Every muscle in my body froze, I tried to move my legs but they wouldn’t budge. I found myself turning around to walk away but when I do there he is. He stood right in front of me just getting home. I watched his mouth fall agape I watched him drop the bags he held intertwined with his fingers, I watched his eyes water as he scoffed, I watched him rub his eyes almost to make sure I was real. I watched as he took three steps forward my name just barely escaping his lips. “Penelope?” I couldn’t quite speak so I settled for a nod not noticing the tears streaming down my cheeks. He is tall now taller than me which isn't saying much. He has brown eyes, toned figure, and black hair. He looks just like mom. Before I could speak his muscular arms are already pulling me in. He held me as if I was the baby here. Next thing I knew I am outright sobbing. Yeah. Its good to be home.


	2. The Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Jed and Penelope bond and head out to a bar.

After about thirty minutes of crying Jed and I finally entered the house. He has a nice place it reminds me of our childhood home. It isn’t too small or too big. Just perfect for him.  **“When did you get back?” ** He asked while entering the kitchen. **“Last night -er well this morning.” ** I answered, ** “And you didn’t call me?” ** His big ass head poked out of the kitchen. **“No, it was 2 am, plus I wanted to surprise my baby brother.” ** It wasn’t a lie just not the whole truth. ** “I’m not so little anymore pen you are the little one.” ** He leaned against the table in front of me. ** “Maybe in size but in my eyes, you will always be my baby brother.” ** This is true I will always see the boy who I protected and took care of. ** “How did you know where I live?” ** His brows furrowed just realizing he never told me where he lived. ** “Josie” ** I answered without thinking.  **“Oooooh, that’s why you didn’t call me.” ** He wiggled his brows with a knowing grin on his face. ** “Shut up Jediah. It honestly wasn’t like that.” ** His brows halted but his smirk grew more. ** “Mmmhm.” ** I rolled my eyes playfully. ** “That was a long time ago.” ** I shrugged. ** “And yet she happily picked you up at 2 am.” ** he laughed. **“She lives near the airport.” ** he shook his head **. “Sure, keep telling yourself thats why.” ** I ruffled his hair ** “Enough, about Josie. I’m here for you J. so tell me what has the handsome Jediah Park been up to these past six years?” ** My smile is so huge it’s nice to have this conversation with him. Almost as if I have been here all my life.  **“not much college has been draining.” ** He shrugged his scrawny shoulders. ** “Girlfriend?” ** I asked cautiously. ** “None” ** I raised a brow ** “Fuck buddy?” ** He shook his head  **“Nope.” ** Tucking his hands into his armpits.  **“Jesus but you get laid right?” ** I stated more than asked, but I was met with silence. I stood up dumbstruck.  **“That’s it I know what we are gonna do tonight.” ** he just laughed. His eyes crinkled.  **“Um, are you sure Josie will be okay with that?”**

**“Let it go, Jed.” ** I shove him playfully  **“Or what?” ** He stands straight to intimidate me with his height.  **“Or I’m going to kick your ass.”** I got in his face and smirked. ** “Sure you are short stack.” ** He did his best to stay serious but he couldn’t help but laugh. ** “I may be small but don’t forget little bro I’m also a marine.” ** His hands flew up into the air. I helped him cook and we spent the day catching up.

Penelope took a shower after dinner, when she emerged from the bathroom she found a sleeping Jed on the sofa. She tiptoed to the sofa lifted a pillow above her head and slammed it into his head startling him as he attempted to jump up but failed and instead fell onto the ground.  **“Jesus pen what the hell?” ** He whisper yelled while dusting himself off. ** “Get up Jediah we are going out” ** Penelope smirked.  **“Where?” ** He asked mid-yawn. ** “To get you laid. CHOP CHOP.” ** Jed simply nodded and went to shower. 

After about an hour they finally arrived at the bar. After entering Penelope immediately ordered a scotch on the rocks and turned to her brother.  **“J, tell me your best pick up line.” ** he thought for a moment before speaking.  **“Are you a 45-degree angle because you are a cute-y” ** Penelope stifled a laugh trying to keep her drink in her mouth.  **“Oh my god. You definitely need my help. The correct answer was no pick up lines, pick any girl and observe.” ** The boy points to an auburn-haired girl sitting alone at the bar. 

Penelope takes a deep breath and locks eyes with said girl. She traced the rim of her drink before smirking and finishing the drink. Finally, she stood up and approached the girl.  **“Hey, I’m Penelope. Wanna dance?’’ ** She flashed that million-dollar smile and reached out. The girl took it  **“Hope.” **

**“It’s a pleasure hope.”** Penelope led Hope to the dance floor. Penelope’s hands immediately fell to the blue-eyed girl’s hips and they move in rhythm with one another. While hope continues moving in rhythm and lowering herself. She quickly turns around and places an arm on Penelope at the same time flipping her hair. Their bodies impossibly close Penelope leaning in towards her ear. It went on until the song ended. 

**“Can I buy you a drink?** Penelope smirked as Hope looked her up and down.  **“Sure.” ** They began walking back to the bar. She waved Jed over.  **“Bartender, get the lady whatever she would like.” ** she winked at the shorter girl.  **“You think you’re smooth huh? And Whiskey ginger.” ** The bartender quickly got the drink.  **“Yes I do actually, and ah social drinker huh?” ** The glass just barley touching Hope’s pink lips  **“Maybe.” ** Her eyes never leaving Penelope’s green ones.

Jed cleared his throat **. “Ah sorry, Hope this is Jed, Jed this is Hope.” ** Hope watched the tall guy. ** “Oh- I’m not interested ina threeso-” ** Penelope cut her off. ** “Jed is my brother.” ** Hope’s eyes widened. ** “Oh OH MY GOD IM SOOO SORRY.” ** Penelope simply brushed it off.  **“Don’t worry about it,” ** she ordered another scotch. ** “I’m teaching Jed here how to get a girl interested in a club. Hope, be honest on a scale from 1-5 how well did I do?” ** Hope pursed her lips thinking before replying. ** “4.5” ** Penelope nodded ** “Not bad, but why not a five?” ** She asked curiously. ** “You could have kissed my neck or something hot while we danced.” ** the green-eyed girl cocked a brow. ** “Whose to say I won’t do that now?” ** Penelope leaned in to whisper just grazing her lips onto Hope’s neck. She smirked feeling her shiver. The rest of the night was a blur. 

The siblings woke up the next morning with a deadly hangover. Penelope had a napkin with a phone number titled Hope. She made a mental note to call it soon. When Jed turned on the TV the show was interrupted by an emergency broadcast. Live footage came up A heard of people attacked a homeless shelter. Helicopters live streaming the screams of people as their flesh was being eaten by the infected. It was gruesome to watch. Penelope’s face expressed panic saying “ we have to go.” I just stood there watching as she ran upstairs and packed a bag. In a blink, she’s almost out the door. Snapping out of my trance after hearing her yell out my name I quickly stuffed some clothes into a duffle bag. And that’s where it all began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter for updates @Wtgfapima


	3. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Josie gets bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any posie stans please don't hate me. Last one for tonight.

The morning of the broadcast was crazy, even though the Parks were hungover Penelope was in motion. After the bags were shoved into the back of the black range rover Penelope rented they got into the car and Penelope drove straight to the Saltzman residence. Banging on the door Shouting ** “JOSIE?! OPEN THE DOOR”** after no one answered she busted it open and ran inside in search of her childhood love. The green-eyed girl was frantic until she found Josie sound asleep in her bed.  **“JOSIE!”** the tall girl jumped up and rubbed her eyes.  **“Pen? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” ** Penelope was already pulling the girl out of bed.  ** “No time Pack up JO we need to go like ten minutes ago.”** Josie gave her a bewildered look  **“jojo please, I will explain everything in the car. Where's your sister? She is in the guest bedroom.” ** Josie nodded trusting the shorter girl.  **“JED?!”** His head poked into the room  **“Yeah?” ** Penelope pointed to the room down the hall  **“Carry Lizzie to the car please I will pack a bag.” ** The tall boy nodded ** “Okay.” ** Penelope began shoving clothes into a suitcase. She quickly took Josies and Lizzie’s and put them in the car.

As soon as Josie shut the car door she yelled:  **“YOU BROKE DOWN MY DOOR.” ** Penelope began driving away.  **“Next time wake up when I’m yelling.”** the tall girl scoffed  **“What the hell is going on?” ** Before Penelope could respond Jed cut in. **“You didn’t see the news?” ** Josie shook her head. ** “People were eating people.” ** He sounded almost amused. ** “You mean like zombies?” ** **   
** **“Exactly.”** Jed spoke unanimously with Penelope  **“No.” ** All eyes shifted to her. She sighed,  **“Back on base I overheard a conversation about something called the Z virus it has zombie-like side effects. Its goal is to get rid of a good chunk of people to preserve resources, but I’m guessing something went wrong and there is an outbreak. We need to get out of Mystic Falls and Now before they quarantine us.” ** All of a sudden the car came to a halt. Military personnel were already at the borders.  **“Shit.” ** Penelope punched the wheel.  **“Pen relax, let’s go the grandmas Lakehouse, it’s secluded.” ** Jed chimed in. She busted a U-turn headed for the woods. 

They arrived at the abandoned lakehouse. Somehow it was still in good condition. Je carried the blond twin upstairs as Josie and Penelope put the bags inside.  **“Jed and I are going to go get food and supplies.” ** the shorter girl turned to walk away.  **“Can I come with you instead? He is better equipped to take care of Lizzie.” ** she pouted.  **“Ummmmm sure.’’ ** The two girls headed to multiple places. Josie put boxes upon boxes of food in the car while Penelope searched for Weapons like knives, guns, axes, and etc. 

On their way back they stopped at a gas station.  **“Josie, can you go inside and get more gallons?” ** She asks as she begins filling the three gallons she already has.  **“SURE.” ** Josie perked up and walked into the station. After a few moments, a  ***SCREAM* ** Penelope dropped a gallon and picked up a bat from the car  **“JOSIE?!”** She ran into the station and two people whipped around and growled at her. Or at least they used to be people They ran straight towards her. Penelope didn’t even flinch instead she swung the bat Knocking one down as the other lunged to grab her she put the bat in between them and kicked its knee dropping it. She twirled the bat in her hand and began bashing its head. Until she heard Josie whine.  **“Josie are you okay.” ** The green-eyed girl kneeled beside her.  **“No.” ** Josie choked out in a sob. Pulling her shirt up to show Penelope the bite mark.  **“No, no, no.” ** Penelope stumbled backward before smashing everything in sight.  **“FUCK. Josie, I’m so sorry.”** She shook her head.  **“it’s not your fault penny.” ** Tears streaming down her face. ** “Yes, it is I should have been with you.” ** Penelope placed her arms under Josie and carried her to the car. 

She put the gas inside and drove back to the lake house. She carried Josie up to a guest bedroom.  **“I’ll get Lizzie.” ** Just before she walked out Josie’s voice stopped her.  **“Wait, Pen.” ** She turned to face the taller girl. ** “Yeah?” ** Tears burning Josie’s eyes. ** “Can I ask you for a favor?” ** Penelope nodded.  **“Anything.” ** Josie sobbed. ** “Don’t let me become one of those…. When the time comes…. Will you…” ** Penelope shook her head and cut her off. ** “No, absolutely not.” ** Josie tilted her head ever so slightly and pouted.  **“Penelope...Please.”** She begged.  **“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” ** She reasoned with the brunette.  **“Pen please Lizzie wouldn’t be able to and I would end up hurting her. Just do it for me please.” ** The crack in her voice broke Penelope’s heart. ** “Okay…” ** Josie nodded. ** “Promise me.” ** Penelope choked ** “I promise..” ** She exited the room to get the blonde twin. 

Lizzie came running into the room ** “Josie..” ** The sight of her sister made the blonde stop in her tracks. “Liz” the brunette cried. Lizzie whipped around to face Penelope.  **“What the Hell happened Penelope?!” ** She had guilt written all over her face. ** “I-” ** Lizzie cut her off ** “What good is it that you're a marine and you can’t even protect the people you love!” ** The green-eyed girl looked down at her feet. ** “LIZZIE! That’s enough”** Josie whisper yelled  **“No Jo, this is not okay don’t you dare defend her.” ** Her resting pouty face returned for a moment **. “It wasn’t her fault Liz.” ** The raven-haired girl chimed in **. “No, it’s okay Jo it was my fault.” ** Reminded of the girl in the room  **“How do we save her.?!” ** The blonde was met with silence.  **“We… we can’t” ** She scoffed. ** “We can’t or you won’t?” ** The venom in her tone felt earned to Penelope.  ** “Are you seriously asking me that? I would give my life up to save Josie. There is no cure.” ** Josie grew frustrated and shouted:  ** “BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF. I’m dying. Okay, I don’t want you two fighting.” ** Lizzie sat back down next to her dying sister.  **“I will leave you two alone.” ** She was out the door before Josie could protest. 

Josie sighed  **“Lizzie, please don’t be hard on her she already feels guilty.” ** Lizzie rolled her eyes. **“GOOD. She should, you should have been here with me not out there with her.” ** Josie reached for Lizzie’s hand. ** “Lizzie please, stop. It wasn’t her fault. She feels guilty a d she will feel worse when the time comes for her to kill me.” ** the blonde’s eyes widened.  **“What?! NO.” ** Josie nodded.  **“Yes, Liz I don’t want to become one of those things and I know you can’t so she will. For now, just lay with me.”**

  
**After a few hours, Josie knew I was time. “Liz?” **The blue-eyed girl’s head popped up.**“Yeah?” **Josie whimpered. **“It’s time.” **Lizzie shook her head. **“No, I can’t” **Josie’s eyes began to tear up even more if that was even physically possible. **“Lizzie, please go get Pen.” **Josie requested. **“No.” **The blonde looked away. **“Lizzie. I love you so much, please be careful.” **Both girls began to sob uncontrollably. The loud sobs alarmed Penelope that it was time. Jed came into the room and carried the girl outside. The four of them sat down by the lake. Penelope had a couple of weapons a handgun, a machete, and a sword. Josie picked out the handgun. Penelope placed the silencer on. **“Josie, before I do this. I love you too. I heard you in your sleep. I am so sorry.”** Josie nodded in understanding. She sat in between Penelope’s legs and pointed the gun to her own temple. **“Do it.”** Penelope kissed her head and pulled the trigger. Josie’s body fell limp She didn’t move, she didn’t speak, she didn’t even blink. She just sat there holding her childhood love in her arms as the sun began to set. **“I’ll never forgive you for this Penelope.” **She sighed knowing what Lizzie meant.** “Yeah, well you never liked me anyway.” **Lizzie nodded because it was true.** “I’m leaving. I can’t stay here and see the person who killed my sister. Every day.” **Penelope understood, she felt the same way. **“Okay, I get it. At least take a gun a knife and a bag. I don’t want you unprepared.” **She knew Josie would want her to do everything she could for the blonde. **“Okay, thanks.” **There was a pause. **“Have Jed drop you off where you want to go.” **Lizzie nodded not that Penelope could see it she still sat in front of the lake.** “Alright, take care of yourself pen.” **Finally, she turned to face the blonde** “You too Liz.” **and with that, the blonde was gone. 


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Penelope mourns Josie, saves Jed, and finds hope again.

It took a couple hours of sitting alone, sitting with Jed, and tears to finally let Josie go. Jed had dug her grave facing the lake under a huge cherry blossom tree. Penelope stood up and placed the girl inside she couldn't bear to continue so Jed buried her. He loved Josie too, she always looked out for him while Penelope was gone. He also knew how much the two girls love each other and how much this would hurt pen. The next few weeks were quiet. With no Saltzman twins or Lizzie and Penelope bickering. There was no lingering look and smiles between Josie and Pen. Hell, there was no Penelope. She was taking it pretty rough. She doesn't eat or sleep all she does is sit next to the grave. Sometimes she cries sometimes she talks and sometimes she lays down. Most of the time she sobs. Jed hears her late at night and his heartaches that he can’t do anything to help the girl. On rare occasions, the tall boy would lay down next to his sister and hold her while she cried, normally when he tried she would yell at him to leave her be. But once in a while, the pain is too much to bear she allows the boy to comfort her. 

Several weeks pass it has been five months since.. well you know. Penelope is doing better. She still hurts she always will but now she sleeps and eats. Sure sometimes she sits and talks to Josie but it isn’t every day like before. There's an emptiness in her eyes almost as if she has lost all Hope. 5months has definitely put a dent in the sibling’s food supply. Jed decided to go on his own looking for food. Just as he prepared to leave Penelope caught him.  **“Where you headed?” ** She asked,  **“Umm, I’m going to scavenge see if I can find food we are running low.” ** He replied quickly, trying to leave before it gets dark.  **“Alone?” ** the shorter girl asked in disbelief.  **“Yes?” ** A piece of the boy knew what was coming.  **“No, wait here I’m going too.” ** he sighed.  **“Pen really it’s okay I’m a big boy I can handle myself.” ** Something in his sister’s eyes said I’m not asking.  **“Jed. I let Josie die I am not losing you too.” ** The boy knew better than to argue so instead he simply nodded.  **“Okay.” ** she ran to put sneakers on, grabbed a gun, and backpack. She came back in two minutes ready to go. 

The two set out walking to the nearest houses, stores, and gas stations. They found some canned foods like spam, chicken noodle, and corn. They also found small things like apple sauce, fruit, chocolate, etc. The sun was getting ready to set so they decided on heading home. Unfortunately for them nightfall also means more of the infected. A herd of the tainted close by so close that the two of them get separated. Penelope quickly began to panicking her mind slashing back to Josie. She refused to allow it to happen again. So instead she took out a dagger that was strapped to her ankle and began clearing a path in search of her brother. She eventually found the boy on the ground covering his mouth trying to stay quiet. She rushed over to him. The fear in her eyes was all he needed to see to know what she was thinking.  **“I’m not bitten, I stepped in a whole I think I twisted my ankle.” ** the brown-eyed boy whispered to her knowing it would ease her mind.  **“Can you walk?” ** she asked brows furrowed with worry.  **“I’m not sure.” ** Penelope reached her hand our for her baby brother to take which he did and pulled himself up. ** “Try.” ** Jed put his foot down softly but the second it touched the pavement he yelped.  ** “OWW” ** at the sound of his cry an infected twirled around and reached to grab Penelope ** “Pen look out!”** yanking her back causing her to drop her dagger, while another grabbed Jed’s good foot.  Luckily, it fell within the injured boy’s reach. Allowing him to reach out for it and stabbing the infected. Then quickly tossing it perfectly into the girl’s hands. She reached over stabbing the zombie straight through its eye. She took in a deep breath, that was close. Too close for her liking.  **“Okay, clearly you can’t walk.” ** She stated matter of factly. ** “Clearly.” ** he pointed to his ankle with a sarcastic grin.  **“Okay stand and I will carry you.” ** Jed’s jaw fell open unsure if she was joking.  **“You can’t. just leave me here.” ** The raven-haired girl stared in disbelief.  ** “I am not leaving you. I am carrying you. Trust me I can handle it.” ** She snapped at him. It took a moment but Jed realized why the normally composed girl snapped and understood she would not go without him. ** “Okay.” ** To his surprise, the girl lifted him onto her back. Which made no sense to him. He is 6’0 she is 5’3 and somehow has the strength to carry him all the way home with both of their bags filled with cans. 

She sat him on the sofa and removed his shoe, in order to get a better look at the damage. After a few moments, she stood up and began searching for any sort of painkillers to ease his pain. She found nothing.  **“SHIT!” ** the green-eyed girl punched the wall.  **“What?” ** Jed turned to face his big sister.  **“We don’t have any medical supplies.” ** She rubbed her bright red knuckles. ** “It’s okay I don’t need it.” ** The tall brown-eyed boy attempted to stand but his facial expression betrayed him.  **“Sit down Jed.” ** Penelope paced for a second before getting an idea. **“Okay, I am going to take the bike to the hospital I will be back as soon as I can. DO NOT come looking for me I will be back okay?” ** His eyes widened and he shook his head.  **“Pen, please wait till tomorrow. It’s dark outside.” ** the boy attempted to reason with his sister.  **“Would you stop second-guessing me and just trust me?” ** She rolled her eyes annoyed in how little faith the boy had in her.  **“Just.. be careful.” ** he watched her open the closet and take out a Remington 700 CDL Rifle. ** “I will.” ** she loaded the gun and carried extra ammunition in her pockets. ** “Pen wait.’’ ** She stooped just before exiting.  **‘’Yeah?” ** he sighed.  **“I love you,” ** Penelope smirked.  **“I love you too little bro.” ** And with that, she shut the door. Jed watched her through the window until she was no longer visible.

The green-eyed girl has stamina, for days. She reached the hospital on the bike in 45 minutes. She quickly entered the Hospital’s main entrance and checked the map behind the counter. She was looking for any pain relievers and a splint in case his foot is broken. Just as she began walking towards the room with all the drugs she heard a clatter and quickly pointed the rifle in that direction. What she hadn’t expected was a human to appear pointing a crossbow at her. She just saw the end of the arrowhead. Still holding the rifle in place she called out.  **“I mean no harm. I am just looking for a splint for my brother.” ** The figure felt almost familiar. So she decidedly lowered her gun, and the figure stepped out of the shadows. Immediately she recognized the person behind the crossbow.  **“Hope?” ** hearing her name caused her head to perk up.  **“Penelope?” **

Neither girl could believe their eyes.  **“HI.” ** Hope finally lowered the bow.  **“Hey.” ** Penelope rubbed her eyes making sure this is real.  **“I can’t believe you are here.” ** She hugged the blue-eyed girl, just now seeing the scrubs Hope wore. The top left corner had  _ Mikaelson  _ sewn in.  **“you’re a doctor?” ** Penelope mentally kicked herself for asking a dumb question.  **“Yeah, you said something about a splint?” ** She asked, reminding the girl of the reason she is here.  **“Yeah, Jed and I got caught in a herd and he got hurt and we have no supplies.” ** Hope nodded.  **“Come with me.” ** She led the green-eyed girl to the room with cabinets fulls of medication.  **“Could I come with? I need to get out of the hospital, and I could help your brother.” ** Penelope smiled wide, ** “Of course you can come.” ** Hope opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering.  **“We need to go. The halls get full at night. The is a side exit down the hall we can make it if we run.”** Sure enough, the hall was crawling with the infected. Hope reached for Penelope’s hand. They began running together. Just before exiting the building Hope fell and the infected raced to her. Penelope Stopped and ran back pulling the girl up by her arm.  **“RUN!!” ** They exited the building and blocked the door. Interlocking hands again, before running for their lives back to Penelope’s bike.  **“That was too close.” ** Hope laughed feeling nervous.  **“Yeah, it really was Mikaelson.” ** Penelope peddled all the way back to the lake house.

The door flung open and the girls entered.  **“You’re back!” ** He immediately perked up.  **“I told you I would. And I brought help.” ** Penelope grinned, and hope came out from behind the girl.  **“Hi.” ** she waved shyly. ** “Wait isn’t she-” ** Jed asked in total shock. ** “Yup. And a doctor.” ** Penelope cut her brother off.  **“Do you mind?” ** the blue-eyed girl asked pointing to his foot. “No, go ahead.” He signaled for her to come closer. After some examination. ** “Yeah, definitely broken. I’m going to have to pop it back into place, put a splint, and you need to rest. Stay off of it.” ** His face quickly shifted to fear.  **“Yeaaah, I’ll be at the lake.” ** Penelope rushed out the door not wanting to see his pained expressions.

  
Instead, she sat beside Josie.  **“Hey JOJO, me again. I almost lost my brother today, and it reminded me of you. I’m so sorry Josie. I miss you so much. Remember when we were teens and our first date Lizzie crashed it? I remember being so nervous that night just to try and hold your hand, and out of the blue, you grew courage and kissed me. That night was and will forever be imprinted into my brain. I wish you were here Jo.” ** Suddenly a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.  **“Who are you talking to.” ** Hope sat next to her.  ** “Oh. um. Josie, my childhood girlfriend. She died and is buried here.” ** Penelope stared out at the lake.  **“Oh, I’m sorry.” ** Both girls stayed silent acknowledging the peace.  **“Jed is going to be fine, I gave him codeine he will be out soon.” ** Penelope nodded.  **“Thank you for helping us.” ** The auburn-haired girl waved it off.  **“Don’t mention it.” ** Again the with the silence.  **“Hey, hope?” ** Penelope whispered.  **“Yes?” ** They still hadn’t faced each other.  **“Are you hungry?” ** Penelope asked, ** “Starving.” ** Hope grinned.  **“Come on I’ll make you something.” ** Hope nodded,  **“can we just sit here a little longer?”** Penelope didn’t reply instead she nodded and the two girls sat there watching the sunrise soaking in each other’s company a little longer. Maybe Hope isn’t lost after all.


	5. Tours and Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Penelope gives a Hope a tour of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ch is a little shorter, but I have been super busy and wanted to get something out.

Breakfast was absolutely delicious. Which is unexpected when there are limited resources. Yet somehow Penelope Park exceeds all expectations what a woman. From the lakeside, I could smell the bacon the aroma made my mouth get watery so much that I could practically taste it. I began walking closer to the house until the sound of cooking bacon sizzling overflowed my ears. Enraptured I stood there with a toothy grin, one I haven’t had since Landon Kirby. I don’t move to allow myself to collect all thoughts and emotions before entering the house.  **“Smells amazing Pen.” ** I watched the girl with the sad green eyes tense at the nickname I used. Then I watched her demeanor switchback with a blink of an eye.  **“Thanks, after all, I am cooking for you.” ** I wonder if I asked would she tell me? I decide against it not wanting to ruin the raven-haired girl’s mood. Instead, we ate in silence. The egg omelet bursting with flavor, and perfectly cooked sausage washed down by freshly squeezed orange juice. I don’t think I ever had a proper breakfast meal like this even before everything went to shit.  **“This is the best breakfast I’ve ever had Penelope. Thank you.” ** She smiled softly.  **“It’s nothing. I should be thanking you. For helping me and Jed.” ** I nodded  **“ I took an oath to help, besides in all honesty I’m just happy to finally see people who aren’t trying to kill or eat me.” ** I watched a smirk grow onto her lips and her left brow rise.  **“ I wouldn’t be so sure about that last part.” ** she proceeded to lick her lips. I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I stood up quickly and cleared my throat.  **“Can I get a tour?” ** The green-eyed girl nodded looking rather triumphant.  **“Sure.” ** she stood up and walked over to me. ** “After you.”**

**“Let’s start outside and work our way up to the bedrooms.” ** Her green eyes quickly looked me over. So I shoved her slightly.  **“Penelope, stop flirting. Come on give me a tour.” ** She chuckled ** “Okay okay.” ** She led me outside to the lake.  **“This is Lake Rabun. I know this lake like the back of my hand, after all, I grew up here.” ** The lake is beautiful but I already knew that since we sat here and watched the sunrise.  **“Since there is no water running, Jed and I clean up ourselves here.” ** She continued walking until we reached a tree full of ripe oranges.  **“I hope you enjoyed the OJ. Its made out of these oranges. This tree has been here since my parents were kids. I just take care of it. Now if push comes to shove I could definitely live off of oranges.” ** She plucked one off the tree and handed it to me. As I take it from her our hands brush slightly. A beat passes but she quickly recovers and continues with the tour.  **“Seriously, try it some time they are so juicy.” ** Silence fills the air like a thick fog. She stared into my blue eyes. She looked sad, almost guilty-like before she looked away and began walking back inside. Jed is still asleep on the sofa. He needed rest badly.  **“You know the kitchen and the living room. We do have a bathroom under the stairs. Which we do use. We just bring water from the lake to flush, we aren’t animals.” ** I laughed. It was a stupid joke and I laughed anyway, but it put a smile on her face.  **“Come with me.” ** she put her hand our to reach for mine. I took it and she pulled me upstairs with her. We ran up and climbed some questionably stable stairs unto the roof. Where a half-built gazebo stood. ** “What’s this?” ** I asked bewildered.  **“It’s uh a gazebo. Well, half of one. I started it, but haven’t been able to finish it.” ** I stepped forward and brushed my hand against the wood gently.  **“Why on the roof?” ** I looked back at her as she shrugged.  **“Sometimes I like to sit outside and clear my mind. After dark, this place is crawling with the infected so I figured build it on the roof.” ** Walking closer to the edge of the roof my hands gripped the corner and my eyes shut before I left a hand on my shoulder. It felt warm and protective. Fluttering open my blue eyes searched for green ones. When our eyes met I felt a warmth spreading through my chest. Penelope’s piercing gaze froze time, even just for a moment. She began to open her mouth to speak but I cut her short.  **“I should head back to the hospital, don’t want to be a hassle.” ** I pulled away, causing her hand to fall from my shoulder leaving an empty feeling in my chest. I tried to walk away quickly but she stopped me reaching for my wrist and pulling me back into her space.  **“Hope, stay.” ** Her tone was so soft. My skin burned from the feeling of her touch.  **“I-i can’t” ** I just managed to get out before she pouted, rather adorably might I add.  **“Why not? You said yourself. You are just happy to finally see people who aren’t trying to kill or eat you. Just stay we have space and the inventory.” ** She had a point. The hospital is crawling with infected.  **“I don’t want to intrude.” ** A flash of guilt displayed on her face for a split second before she rubbed her thumb on my wrist.  **“Hope, please stay. I don’t want you to get killed. I already let Josie die. I won’t let you die. Please stay.” ** My eyes softened at the pain in her voice.  **“Okay.” ** Before I could even blink her arms were already wrapping around me as she let out a sigh of relief. I could feel myself reveling in her warmth and scent. I could definitely get used to this. 


	6. Gazebos and campfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivors celebrate Hope’s stay.

A few days have passed since I agreed to stay here in the Park cabin. Jed is feeling better, not quite walking yet which is for the best. As for Penelope, she’s been in her own head as of late. I thought we had a moment when she begged me to stay, but I guess I was wrong. She spends most of her time with Josie’s grave. Which is fine, she isn’t ready to fully let go. Somehow it feels like she’s avoiding me. I’m not entirely sure if I did something or she just needs time. Whatever the case I hope it ends soon, I heard her sobs and apologies to Josie when I was returning from a bath a few nights ago. My heart ached, Penelope carries so much quilt on her shoulders and she doesn’t deserve that. Today was particularly quiet. Normally Jed will attempt to convince me to speak to his sister but today he stayed in bed today peeking out my window Penelope was nowhere to be found instead Josie’s grave sat alone. For a moment I feared what Penelope might’ve done until I heard the most glorious sound.

The sound of an ax splitting wood. My curiosity got the better of me as I tied my shoes and headed in her direction. I watched for a few moments as she raised the ax and brought it down with such grace and elegance, it was sexy as hell. I could feel my mouth watering so I cleared my throat awkwardly before speaking.  **“Hey.” ** She looked up at me and back down while continuing to chop wood.  **“Hey, Hope.” ** She speaks.  **“What are you doing?” ** She chuckled ** “Ummm chopping wood?” ** I roll my eyes ** “Why?” ** I ask ** “I’m preparing.” ** Ugh, Penelope and her short answers.  **“For?” ** Finally, she smiles at me ** “Tonight.” ** Admittedly I was confused, the green-eyed girl put the ax down and faced me. She sighed  **“I know I’ve been elsewhere but I think its time we celebrate you joining us.” ** I felt the corners of my eyes wrinkle in a smile.  **“Really?” ** She nodded picking up the ax again and proceeding to chop more wood. **“Yeah.” ** After a few seconds of processing, I asked:  **“Why wood?” ** She answered without shifting her focus which was again sexy as hell.  **“Well, two reasons Mik. One, I need to finish the gazebo tonight, and two I need wood for the fire.” ** It finally clicked a campfire in the gazebo.  **“Can I help?” ** She nodded and pointed near a long log where another ax lay.  **“Absolutely, Jed obviously can’t help. Grab the other ax.” ** We chopped wood in silence until she decided we had a good amount. I watched her place the better pieces in a wheelbarrow before helping and we took it back to the cabin. 

** _Penelope’s Pov_ **

These past few days have been so overwhelming. I’m really happy Hope decided to stay I just I feel so guilty. Apart of me really likes Hope and the other is still devoted to Josie, maybe it always will be. That isn’t Hope’s fault so I’ve been talking to Josie about all of this. I know Josie would’ve wanted me to be happy but it’s still too soon. So I decided to give it time and see where it goes, if not for me or Hope, for Josie. So, I’m building the gazebo. It will make a great place to escape, plus it’s a nice gesture. The next few hours were awkward. We built the other half of the gazebo in silence not because I didn’t want to talk, no. I just wanted to focus and get it done faster. See I have a plan to make these past few days up to Hope. Finally, after I was sure the structure is steady we stopped ll that was left is to paint, which I could do tomorrow since it’s getting late. I turned and placed a hand on the shorter girl in front of me and smiled. **“Hey, we’re done for tonight, why don’t you go shower and meet me in the kitchen?” **She gave me a small smile that made my knees weak. **“Okay.” **I watched her walk away, the second the door closed I ran up into the attic to grab the finishing touches. Things like battery-powered lights, the fire pit, cooler, beers, chairs, blankets, and of course Jed. Hope isn’t one to take long baths so I only had about fifteen minutes. I quickly wrote a note to meet me on the roof and placed it on the kitchen counter. Climbing back up to string up the lights and place batteries, Set up chairs, and place blankets on them, Placing wood and accelerant on the fire pit. The moment it caught fire in the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of auburn hair. The glimmer in her ocean blue eyes gave away the happiness she is feeling.**”Pen... What’s all this?” **Her eyes wide she smiled.** “I told you. We’re celebrating you staying with us.” **I smirked.**“This is beautiful thank you.” **I nod **“Of course, I’m sorry for the way I have been acting. I want a fresh start and maybe the three of us could get to know each other better.” **She hugged me, it was a bit longer than necessary not that I was complaining it felt nice. **“Sounds good.” **She whispered in my ear and it sent chills down my spine. “**Here.” **Jed handed us both a beer. **“Sit.” **we listened. 

**“So miss mikaelson tell us about you before the outbreak.” ** She played with the neck of the beer bottle.  **“I can go first if you want.” ** she nodded knowing I noticed.  **“Um okay, so my name is Penelope Rose Park. I’m the eldest of the park children, I fell in love at 14, I was orphaned at 17 and I became a marine not long after that. I traveled a lot and seen some horrible things. I was stationed in Japan and then I came home to see this kid who I hadn’t seen in six years. He was 14 when I left. The night I went to see him we went to the club where we met you.”** Jed leaned on my shoulder and I ruffled his hair.  **“Right, I’m just Jed Park. Orphaned at 14 lost my sister to the marines, I moved in with my aunt. Graduated with honors, and I started college, majoring in Music.” ** I whipped around so fast my neck popped  **“music?” ** he laughed  **“yeah. Maybe I’ll play for you someday.” ** I admire him for that. I used to sing it was my life but I gave it up to provide.  **“Guess that leaves me.” ** Jed and I turned to face her.  **“Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I’m an only child I lost my mother waaaay long before. My father left me with his sisters I guess he couldn’t handle seeing me. My aunts Rebeka and Freya raised me. Obviously, I studied and became a nurse. I vowed from a young age to save anyone and everyone any way I could. The night we met I had just left my very first boyfriend. We were together since high school but he cheated. So I wanted to have fun. Which I did, and so did you, Jed. You never told me what happened with the girl you left with.”** I choked on my beer.  **“JEDIAH PARK, You slept with a girl and didn’t TELL ME?” ** He smacked his head  **“Gee thanks, Hope.” ** She giggled  **“She was VERY beautiful Pen.” ** She looked at me and raised a brow.  **“How?!? Your game is TERRible” ** I teased.  **“Dude I’m right here you know.” ** He complained. ** “I helped I was his wingman.” ** Hope chimed in.  **“Ha, THAT explains it.” ** He threw his arms up in defeat  **“okaaay. We’re out of beers Penny could you go get some more?” ** I nodded and took another sip of my beer.  **“Sure. I’ll be back.” ** I climbed downstairs.

** _Jed’s POV_ **

The moment Penelope was out of earshot I turned and faced the girl ahead of me.  **“She seems happy,” ** I stated.  **“She does.” ** I watched her smile to herself.  **“You know its because of you right?” ** Her blue eyes analyzed me as if I had just told a lie.  **“What do you mean?” ** I’m shrugged and sipped my beer. **“She likes you its soooo obvious shes just too emotionally unstable to allow herself to feel those things for you.” ** She nodded. “ **Because of Josie?” ** I sigh  **“Because she feels guilty for her death and because anyone she ever loves dies.” ** That’s when Penelope re-entered.  **“Alright. I’m gonna call it a night it’s getting late.” ** I stood

**“O-okay.” ** I exited the roof. 

**“What was that about?” ** I asked the blue-eyed girl. ** “Oh you know he was giving me the brotherly talk. About making you happy and all.” ** She messed with her fingers.  **“He was?” ** I gulped.  **“Yeah.” ** she stood up and walked closer to the edge of the roof. ** “So it’s that obvious huh?” ** She chuckled. ** “Yeah, kind of.” ** I nodded. **“Oh. Do you?..” ** I approached the ledge  **“Yeah.” ** The awkwardness in the air was deafening.  **“Cool.” ** there’s was a long pause. **“Pen?” ** I tapped my fingers against the cement. ** “Mmm?” ** she sighed. ** “I understand. I know how you lost Josie and believe me I get it. My ex. Landon we had broken up and the next day everything went to shit. After a while of not knowing if he was alive or not, I found out. He showed up at the hospital, infected. I knew he wouldn’t want to be one of those things so…. I-” ** I finished her sentence.  **“Put an end to his misery?” ** she wiped a single tear from her cheek **, “Yeah.” ** I nodded in understanding.  **“I’m sorry.” ** I placed my hand on hers in an attempt to comfort her.  **“Yeah, but I’m telling you so you know I understand your pain. I’m not gonna rush you into things.” ** That alone made me feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.  **“Okay. Maybe we should call it a night??” ** She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were pools of water that pulled me in  **“Can we just stay here? Please just for tonight.” ** I nodded and led her back to the fire and we sat down never letting go of the hands of each other. Instead, we fell asleep. I felt the sun’s rays shining down on my eyes the next morning and Hope was nowhere to be found. 


	7. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hope has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I plan to finish this and start part two of my original Fic during this break. Hope you enjoy!

I felt the sun’s rays shining down on my eyes the next morning and Hope was nowhere to be found. I quickly jumped out of my chair, the blanket I only assume hope placed over me fell to the ground and I rushed inside looking for perfect auburn hair, and deep ocean blue eyes that fall perfectly with fair skin. Frantically searching for the girl who disappeared. Jed sat at the kitchen island observing.  **“What are you looking for?” ** He sipped his coffee. ** “Hope.” ** I didn’t even give him a second glance.  **“Prettyy sure she isn’t in the cabinet.” ** He radiated arrogance.  **“Ha ha ha. So you know where she is?” ** I finally face him.  **“Maybe.” ** He shrugged nonchalantly taking another sip of his coffee. **“Jed please.” ** I swiped his cup and took a sip. ** “I’ll tell you on one condition.” ** His hand reaching out for the mug which I returned.  **“Which is?” ** I asked while pulling a stool out.  **“What happened between the two of you last night?” ** He smirked almost knowingly.  **“oH for christ’s sake.” ** I shook my head at him and grinned. **“Oooooh did you two BANG? Outside? Nastyy.” ** I shoved him nearly toppling over his mug.  **“Wha- NO! You know I have way more class than that.” ** His hands ran through his messy black hair. ** “Come on, we are living at the end of the world loosen up.” ** I remain silent. ** ”sooo, spill the tea sis.” ** his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. ** “Nothing happened we just ….. Talked.” ** he leaned in closer intrigued.  **“About?” ** I am over this. **“Stop meddling and tell me where she is.” ** he sighed ** “She went for a walk.” ** I guess my facial expression gave away the fear that took over my body because he quickly added:  **“She left armed.”** his hand on my shoulder he wrapped his arms around me.  **“She’s smart and tough she’ll be fine Pen don’t worry.” ** I nodded. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to go after her.

After several hours pass of internalized debating, Hope finally returns. She walked through the doors and immediately recognized my worry. She approached me gently  **“Are you okay?” ** I nodded.  **“Did I worry you?” ** before I had the chance to reply the shorter girl already had her hands wrapped around my waist whispering ‘I’m so sorry.’. It frightens me how easy it is with Hope. My arms rest on her shoulders. ‘I’m okay.’ I whisper back. A few more seconds she slowly let go and immediately I missed the feeling.  **“I’m sorry** , ** I should have woken you. It’s just that you looked so peaceful and worry-free and I didn’t want to ruin that.” ** The thought made me smile ever so slightly.  **“It’s fine Hope you aren’t obligated to tell me anything.” ** My eyes dropped to my feet. **“Yeah, but just pulling a disappearing act seems sketchy after confessing our feelings.” ** She caressed my cheek.  **“Yeah, that kind of sucked.” ** I sighed. ** “Anyway, how was your walk?” ** Instantaneously her mood shifted into eager. **“So liberating.” ** She replied.  **“Why?” ** I asked. **“I was thinking about last night I wanted to clear my head before we have a conversation while unintoxicated. Then I had to pee so I went into this house and I saw this photo on the wall and it gave me an idea.” ** Hope shifted from eager to cocky. ** “What is it?” ** It annoys me when she responds with short answers but I play along anyway. **“Do you trust me?” ** Without hesitation, I replied,  **“With my life.” ** The corners of her lips curved into a sly smirk  **“Then come with me.” ** The shorter girl extended her hand out.  **“Okay.” ** I took her hand. Within seconds Hope began yanking my arm nearly ripping it off.  **“Wo-”**

…………

The birds chirping do loud woke me up just before the brink of dawn. I hadn’t realized there still were birds, but I guess being here in Penelope’s arms has a way of making me appreciate everything. She’s so beautiful. How is it possible to be so perfect asleep and awake? I wish she would open her eyes and look at me. Those beautiful hazel eyes that make my heart melt with that piercing gaze. To think she feels for me what I feel for her. What does that mean for us?... Finally, the sun rose and I managed to escape Penelope’s death grip without waking her. She stirred a bit but that was an easy fix. I placed a pillow underneath her arm and tucked her in with my blankety. I grab some water and put the fire out. Walking off the roof I glance back at her once more. 

I’m not sure where exactly I am going but I’m headed downstairs just before I exited Jed came out of the kitchen. ** “Headed out?”** I nodded  **“Yeah, going for a walk.”** he was brewing his coffee.  **“Here take this.”** He handed me his pistol with the silencer attached. ** “Thanks Jed.”** he brushed it off. ** “Be careful, and come back Hope.” ** There was a mutual understanding, unspoken but there none the less. Walking out the door Pistol in hand I headed north and plan to keep going until I find whatever it is I’m looking for. 

After about two and a half hours and two bottles of water had finally sunk in I have to pee.  **“FUCK” ** fortunately there is a house about twenty feet away from where I currently stand. I have to be prepared in case there are any infected inside. Gently twisting the knob I opened the door and picked up the first object I could reach and tossed it into the center of the hallway. Two walkers ran towards the noise within seconds they were no more. I cautiously walked into the house searching for the restroom quietly in case there were any more. (Spoiler alert there weren’t) I got to pee freely. I decided to take a look around and i stumbled onto a photo of a family who I can only assume lived here before the world turned to shit. The first photo was of a man and woman holding hands on a bridge. More specifically the bridge on the other side of the lake where Penelope lives. It’s about a twenty-minute walk. The next photo was of them kissing on the same bridge but they look older and the woman is pregnant and the last photo they were in wedding attire. This is it this is what I was looking for. I have an idea.

………..

  
Our fingers are interlocked as we run. Not that I have any idea where we are going but the giggle that escapes hopes perfect lips make my heart pound or maybe its the running I’m not entirely sure. Either way, I don’t want this feeling to end. My entire being is on fire from a simple touch. I never thought I could feel this way again. After about ten minutes of running, I had to ask. **“Hope where are we going?” **no reply so I try again **“Mikaelson! Where are we going?” **She stops and turns to me with a child-like grin on her face. **“It’s a surprise, and we are almost there.” **I wanted to push but that grin on her face I just couldn’t ruin it. **“Okay.” **Continuing to walk now we chatted over everything and nothing until we arrived. Rabun Bridge I haven’t been here since I was a kid. The picnic set up was absolutely breathtaking. **“You did this?” **she nods. **“I mean it’s not like the walkers did.” **I chuckled. **“I know I said slow and if that’s what you want okay. But I really really wanted to take you on a date. So here it is. What to do you think? Keep in mind its the end of the world I didn’t have much to work with.” **Her tone is soft and shy my heart is swooning over her. **“Hope… This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can’t believe you did this. For me.” **She looks me dead in the eyes. **“Why not? You are worth it Pen.” **That was it that was my breaking point I can’t hold it in any longer. My eyes fell to her soft plump lips. My hands found her cheek My body has a mind of its own I inch closer by the second but still allow time for Hope to react. She does but instead, she closes the distance and our lips meet for a gentle and soft kiss. My palms are sweaty, my body is quaking, and my heart is pounding. Everything in this moment feels perfect. Finally, we part, **“Wow.”** But of course, nothing lasts forever especially perfect moments. 


	8. Lake fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Hope's and Pen's date. Plot twist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short.

_Finally, we part, _**_“Wow.”_** _But of course, nothing lasts forever especially perfect moments……._

Think about this. One moment. That’s all it takes to set things in motion. One movement, One kiss, One-touch, One choice, etc. It’s insane. Being around Hope makes my stomach do somersaults. She’s so warm and kind not to mention her beauty is beyond reality. Sometimes I am so enraptured by her smile I lose focus of the conversation. I’m sitting on a beaten up quilt there’s a basket filled with snacks like cheez its, Oreos, goldfish, fruit snacks, and even champagne. She must have found these in the home she stopped at or maybe even other homes since I am sure we don’t have any of this at the cabin. Hope has been rambling on for about five minutes and honestly, I haven’t caught a single word. My mind is elsewhere I am perfectly content looking at her. 

Until she goes quiet and stares at me.  **“What?” ** I ask confused.  **“Were you even listening to me?” ** she squints waiting for a reply.  **“Uhhhh, so don’t be mad but no…” ** She rolls her eyes and stands walking away. I quickly follow.  **“Hope I’m sorry I was just-” ** She stops abruptly and faces me with a huge grin on her face.  **“So don’t be mad,” ** she says in a tone that sends shivers up my spine as she takes a step closer to me. I gulp.  **“Yeah..?” ** her hands are gripping onto my shoulders, she leans in and I close my eyes. Only to find myself being shoved into the Lake.  **“HOPE!” ** as I began to fall I reached out and pulled Hope with me. I hit the water first flopping onto my back. I emerge from the water to find Hope already out and laughing. Her hair is slicked back. While my hair is in my face. Naturally, I re-submerge myself and swim closer to her only emerging when my hair is slicked back. I splash water at her, she blocks it with her hand and giggles.  **“Ass.” ** I roll my eyes playfully. She pulls me into her  **“You deserved it for ignoring me.” ** she explains and touches my cheek softly.  **“I wasn’t ignoring you. I am just in awe of you.” ** Her eyes fall to my lips. Mine follow. Soon our lips meet for another kiss.

This one is more passionate than the last. In a split second, Penelope’s hands are tangled in Hope’s silky hair. The shorter girl’s legs are around her waist arms wrapped around her neck. Lips only parting when absolutely necessary. Penelope’s thumb rests over Hope’s lips. Her eyes are darker than usual, hungry for more.  **“Pen..?” ** Penelope’s piercing gaze found Hope.  **“Hmm?”** She licked her lips. ** “Maybe..” ** Penelope began slowly leaning in again hovering over Hope’s bruised lips.  **“We should..” ** her breath shortens unable to complete her thought. So Penelope does.  **“Head back?” ** she cocks a brow seductively. Hope nodded unwrapped her legs taking pens hand and pulling her out of the water. The two teased each other along the way. 

…..

Jed Pov

***Enters shower while thinking* **

_ Penelope and Hope have been gone for a few hours so maybe things are going well… or maybe they are stranded or lost.. oh my god. Nah they are probably boning right now. I wonder if there are more survivors it would be nice to have somebody. At this point, I’d take a dog. It sucks being alone. What are the chances Hope is gay? If she was straight Penelope would be lonely.  _

***knock knock* **

_ SHIT  _ **“One second.”** I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and turn the water off. Stepping out of the shower and reaching out for a towel I nearly slip on a puddle.  _ FUCK  _ ***Knock Knock* ** I open the bathroom door slightly.  **“One minute” ** I quickly dry off and get dressed, luckily the person heard me the second time around. Finally, when I am fully clothed and armed I head down to the front door. Opening it up to be shocked by who was knocking.  **“Hey, Jed.”** But before I could reply Penelope and Hope showed up.  **“Lizzie?”** The tall blonde turned around “ **Penelope.” ** _ What the f- _


	9. conflict and resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they finally bang.

Hopes Pov

Penelope and I managed to cool down a bit by the time we got back to the house we were holding hands, it felt so natural. Once we arrived there was a tall blonde on the porch. Penelope spoke up **“Lizzie?”** The tall blonde turned around “**Penelope.” **She crossed her long arms and frowned at my and Penelope’s hands. **“What are you doing here Saltzman.” **_Saltzman? As in Josie Saltzman?_ **“I came to help you but Clearly, you are perfectly fine.” **The blonde spat out.**“You don’t get to say anything to me. I’m moving on.” **Penelope’s face shifted angrily, I just realized I’ve never seen her angry.**“Yeah, really fast don’t you think?” **She points to our hands. _Who even is this girl?_ **“Josie told me to move on. I thought you said you would never come back.” **The blonde scoffed** “Yep. and you said you were going to protect her, clearly, words don’t mean anything.” **Penelope remained silent, she slowly let go of my hand. The blonde flashed remorse but quickly hardened again. _That was too far._

**“What the hell are you doing here Liz?” ** Jed asked bluntly.  **“I.. Oh right.as much as I would like to let the two... Er three of you die out here, Josie would never forgive me if anything happened to you.”** She pointed to Penelope.  **“So I’ve joined another group and we’ve discovered a rumor on walkies and radios, far east is a town for the noninfected. Come with us.” ** _ A town of people?  _ **“Not interested.” ** She put her hand up completely ignoring Lizzie?  **“Don’t be stupid Penelope. We both know you’ll die here.” ** Penelope shrugged  **“At least I don’t have to deal with you.” ** She intertwined her fingers with mine again and pushed passed the tall girl. I turned to her  **“sorry.” ** She just rolled her eyes and pen slammed the door. **   
  
**

She led me into her room, its the first time I’ve actually been in here the door shut behind me.  **“UGH. The audacity she has. Can you believe her!” ** Penelope seems super tense.  **“Who is that?” ** I ask in hopes of confirming my suspicions.  **“Elizabeth Saltzman. Josie’s twin sister.” ** There’s a hint of sadness and guilt behind her eyes. ** “Huh.” ** _ I was right.  _ **“What?” ** I shrugged. ** “I didn’t picture Josie like that.” ** Penelope chuckles ** “Oh no, they are fraternal.” ** I jump onto the bed.  **“So what’s with the beef?” ** She sighs ** “I’d rather not.” ** I nod  **“Okay.” ** there’s a pause.  **“Why don’t you want to go? It could be a good thing.” ** I ask. ** “It isn’t real.” ** She remarks blandly. **“How do you know?” ** I question. ** “I’m not willing to risk it.” ** She sits next to me ** “OH I get it.” ** I state sarcastically  **“Get what?” ** She asks confused ** “You’re worried I’ll lose interest in you for some new hottie.” ** I wiggle my brows at the word hottie ** “As if. There is no one hotter than me.” ** She replies cockily. **“That so?” ** I raise my brows and lean back into my palms. **“Yeah, well except maybe you.” ** She knocks me flat on my back and climbs on top of me.  **“Oh, you think I’m hot huh?” ** I ask and grin. **“The hottest.” ** She whispers while hovering over my lips. **“Show me.” ** She closed the distance for a split second teasing me. **“WIth pLeAsUrE. Pun intended.”**

She kisses me again passionately this time making her way to my ears. I can feel her hot breath on my ear. My entire body shifting into hyper mode. I can feel everything. The way she perfectly places her hands under my shirt, and the way her teeth playfully nibble my earlobe. I can feel every inch of her tongue dragging along my neck only for her to stop a few times to bite down and suck making her mark all over me. My thoughts are so focused on her mouth on my neck that I don’t even realize shes already removed my shirt leaving me in a lacy bra. Which she adjusts to create easy access to my exposed chest. Where she continues to mark me leaving purple marks for me to look at later. With a blink of an eye one hand plays with my boobs while the other slides into my underwear. She easily inserts a finger which only proves how excited she’s made me. My breath hitches as she begins to pump her finger easing into another finger. Every inch of me wants all of her right now. So much I pull her into me as my hips begin to rotate in sync with her hand. Our swollen lips finding each other for as long as they can until my I can’t contain the moans any further. I start to grip onto the sheets which she takes as a sign to lower herself in between my legs. Dragging my panties off she begins kissing my thighs only building up more tension. Until finally, she slides her tongue through my folds up and down, tasting me. I wrap my hands in her hair and place her where I need her. It isn’t long before she has me cumming in her mouth over and over. 

**“That was..” ** I can’t even finish my sentence from being out of breath. ** “Incredible yeah I know, I have that effect on people. ** She spoke all together.  **“Shut up. You are so annoying.” ** I shoved her. ** “It’s my best quality.” ** She jokes. ** “Pen.?” ** I speak lightly almost hoped she hadn’t heard me. **“Yeah?” ** She faces me I can feel her breath on my face.  **“Maybe we should go with Lizzie.” ** She scoffs ** “Not this again. Why can’t you be happy with what we have? Why can’t you be happy with me?” ** She sounds almost hurt **. “I am happy with you. I don’t care where I am as long as you are there, but I’m not so sure Jed is the same. I know you want him around but he needs other people. I know you won’t be happy if he’s gone and I’m worried he’ll go with or without you.” ** I rest my hands on her face and rub circles on her jaw.  **“You do have a point.” ** She sighs. **“At least talk to him and see what he wants to do.” ** I suggest.  **“Okay. I will ask him tomorrow, but tonight I just want to lay here and cuddle with you.” ** She smiles.  **“Then get your cute little ass over here.” ** I open my arms and she crawls in to hug me. **“Yes, ma’am.” ** **   
** **…**

Lizzie’s pov

I scoff  **“Well, that was rude.” ** I roll my eyes. **“I mean you were kind of fucked up Liz.” ** Jed spits out. ** “Well, it’s not my fault she’s fucking another girl.” ** I cross my arms. **“You left. You didn’t have to hold her during her nightmares, you didn’t hear her outside in the middle of the night crying, you weren’t there you don’t have the right.” ** He’s angry and truthfully rightfully so. **“You don’t think I did that too? News flash Jed. I did. She was my sister and I dealt with it alone.” ** I begin tearing up. ** “Because you chose to. Just because shes finally allowing herself to move on doesn’t mean shes forgotten she will never stop loving her Liz.” ** I sigh and run a hand through my hair.  **“I know I went too far.” ** he nods ** “Yeah, you did.” ** I meet his brown eyes ** “Jed. come with us.” ** His face gives away his shock. ** “What?” ** he asks as if he didn’t hear me properly. ** “Come with us to the sanctuary.” ** I request. ** “I can’t leave her Liz you know that.” ** he sighs. ** “So you are just going to die because she’s stubborn? You’re better than that.” ** I reason but he shakes his head  **“I won’t leave her behind we’ve been separated for too long I am not going to lose her again.” ** now his eyes water.  **“Jed, please. We were once friends and as your friend, I am begging you to come with us. I know there is no way you aren’t lonely here. Alway third-wheeling. That could change when we get to the town. Besides, you know if you come she will follow because she wants to be with you. You could save both of their lives.” ** He stays silent for a moment, weighing out the options.  **“Okay.” ** I sigh and continue to try and convince him.  **“Jesus Jed just- wait did you say okay?” ** he nods ** “Yeah I did.”** I smile at him ** “Okay. we leave tonight.”**

_ I really hope Pen won’t be upset. Knowing her though she is going to kill me when and if she finds me. _


	10. Everything is going to be okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope finds out Jed is gone, Meanwhile Jed and Lizzie regrouping.

That morning Hope woke up with the biggest smile on her face. The sun was shining and everything felt right in the world. Well, as right as it can be when zombies have taken over. Then again who wouldn’t feel great after waking up with the beautiful and lovely Penelope Park in your arms? Hope took in a deep breath, letting herself be intoxicated by the taller girl’s scent. The way that she nuzzled into Hope’s neck when she tightened her hold. She could lay here forever except that she couldn’t. The world has a cruel way of ruining perfect moments like right now Hope is finally comfortable when her bladder decides to betray her. Unfortunately for her, Penelope is a light sleeper and awakens at her slight movement.  **“You aren’t planning on running out on me again, are you?” ** Penelope asks in her half-asleep voice.  **“No, I just have to pee.” ** Hope tucks a piece of Penelope’s hair behind her perfectly shaped ears.  **“Besides I could go for some coffee and a nice bath.”** Penelope’s eyes shoot open  **“well, while you pee I could make some coffee.” ** She smiles innocently.  **“Yeah?” ** Hope asks while staring into Penelope’s eyes. **“Yeah. on one condition though.” ** Innocent quickly shifts into coy when Penelope lowers her tone.  **“Which is?” ** Hope asks as if she didn’t already know the answer.  **“A good morning kiss,” ** Penelope states while leaning in towards Hope. Until their lips are inches apart. Hope, however, loves to tease so instead of closing the distance she places a finger in between them.  **“But I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.” ** Hope grins a grin that is so perfect yet annoys the taller girl. ** “I don’t care.” ** Hope raises an eyebrow before giving in to her request and leaning in to place her lips onto Penelope’s. Each of them smiling into the kiss until Hope jumps out of bed.  **“Okay seriously I have to pee.” ** within seconds she is gone. 

Penelope stands and stretches before heading into the kitchen to make Hope a coffee as promised. Only now does she remember that the insufferable Lizzie Saltzman is here. In her mind, Hope’s words replay reminding her to talk to her brother on his thoughts on Lizzie’s plan. Of course, what Jed wanted to do mattered if he decided he wanted to go she would go, all she wanted was for her brother to be happy and safe. In the kitchen, while waiting for the water to heat up she realized it had been eerily quiet. No sign of Saltzman anywhere and Jed is usually up by now. So she did what parks do best and investigated. She searched for the two until she came across a note with her name scribbled on. Immediately she recognized the writing to be Jed’s. She began reading the note, her heart dropped. Hope walked into the kitchen still grinning until she noticed Penelope’s demeanor had drastically shifted. “**What’s wrong?”** Hope held onto Penelope as if to support her as she began stumbling. Her beautiful green eyes filled with tears. **“He’s gone,” **Penelope whispered. **“What?” **Hope asked puzzled. **“Jed. he followed Lizzie.” **the hurt in her green eyes is evident. **“OH.” **Penelope’s knees buckled causing her to fall to her knees but Hope fell with her holding her. **“He left me..” **Penelope cried out. **“Hey. hey hey, it’s okay.” **Hope wiped a single tear from Penelope’s cheek.** “NO it’s not Okay HOPE, he’s gone I can’t protect him if I’m not with him.” **Hope could only caress her hair and nod** “I know. That’s why we are going to go.” **The taller girl was hysterical, **“We don’t even know which way they went or where they are even going specifically.” **Hope pulled back and bore into Penelope’s soul with her deep ocean blue eyes. **“HEY! Snap out of it if anyone can find him it’s you. I know you can. We are going to find him he wants you to or he wouldn’t have left the note, to begin with.” **Penelope came to the realization that she is or rather was a marine she could find him and protect him if she so chose to.**“You’re right.” **Hope grinned **“I know I am now come on, get your things together we leave in an hour.” **She extended her hand out to the other girl pulling her up into her arms. **“Everythings going to be okay.” **

**….**

Jed placed the note on the kitchen counter next to the coffee grounds knowing his sister well enough to guess her morning routine. He and Lizzie had decided to travel at night for two reasons, the first being Penelope would attempt and likely succeed in changing Jed’s mind. The second well it was safer than risking running into not so friendly survivors. Though Jed found himself constantly thinking of his sister. Would she ever be able to forgive him? Would she chase after him? Would she be happier with him out of the picture? Most of all how would she react to the not? Did he use the right words? The tall dark-haired boy may have been with Lizzie physically but most certainly not mentally. He remained in his own thoughts until he bumped into Lizzie as she stopped abruptly holding her index finger to her lips signaling the boy to remain silent. They stood silently for a few moments until Lizzie exhaled deeply.  **“False alarm.” ** she continued walking,  **“Um Lizzie where are we going?” ** The tall boyish man cleared his throat as if asking was a sin. **“To meet up with my group.” ** She stated as if it was common knowledge. **“Which is where?” ** The blonde sighed ** “Only about fifteen minutes away. We will sleep and head out.” ** She quickly grew annoyed with the interrogation. ** “To?” ** he grew annoyed and impatient with the blonde. ** “Ashland” ** he nodded silently. ** “Where did you hear that it's safe again?” ** The blonde groaned  **“The radio, we have been trying to reach anyone who could help us and we found a station that had people. They said that we could meet in Ashland. It's by the ocean me and Josie used to spend all the time with our mom whenever she felt we needed a break..” ** The boy sighed  **“I’m sorry-” ** she rolled her eyes. ** “Guess it came in handy I know that place like the back of my hand.” ** Lizzie quickly brushed off any sign of emotion. **“Do you think pen will come?” ** She chuckled coldly. **“No.” ** Jed’s face fell ** “Oh.” ** Lizzie recognized the hurt in his voice and felt remorse.  **“Do you?” ** He quickly perked up  **“Yeah, I think she will come looking for me. She promised me she’d never leave me alone.” ** again she rolls her eyes. **“She didn’t. You left her. The Penelope I know holds grudges and she won’t let it go.” ** She reasoned.  **“Maybe I should head back.” ** Jed’s eyes fell to his feet observing his shadow.  **“We’re closer to the hideout if you still want to head back tomorrow you can I’m not going to beg you to come with us. I’m also not going to baby you by walking you back.” ** He fell silent.  **“We’re here.” ** Lizzie quickly approached the door.  **   
**   
*Knock Knock*

A small boy peered through the peephole. **“Itz Liz, she's returned with a boy.” ** He gleamed excitedly to meet a new person.  **“A boy?!?” ** A tall mysterious boy opened the door to hug the blonde.  **“I’m Jed.” ** He waved slightly. **“I am. shall I say Elizabeth's mate.” ** The mysterious boy grinned.  **“Sebastian.” ** Lizzie placed a hand on his shoulder.  **“How is it that you know my Elizabeth.” ** Sebastian wrapped his arm around her waist.  **“I knew her through… uh.” ** Jed’s eyes found Lizzie’s and he fell silent.  **“Through my sister.” ** She looked away.  **“Our sisters dated.” **

He released Lizzie and stepped up to Jed grinning from ear to ear Mischiveiously. **“Wait. You are the brother of that pathetic soldier?” ** Jed’s face twisted into anger.  **“HEY! Watch it. Don’t talk about my sister like that.” ** His fists balled up. ** “Isn’t it true that she killed Josette.” ** He laid one finger on Jed’s shoulder.  **“Shut your mouth.” ** He gritted his teeth. ** “What? Can’t handle the truth?” ** Tension grew between the two and Lizzie was fed up  **“ENOUGH!” ** Both boys fell silent. **“Leave Jed alone and DON’T talk about my sister!” ** Sebastian stepped back.  **“Apologies, my beloved.” ** Jed released his fists. ** “Sorry, Liz.” ** Lizzie nodded.  **“Pedro?” ** She called out. ** “Yes?” ** The boy peeked around the corner. ** “Show Jed to his room.” ** He nodded quickly  **“Okay.” ** Reaching for Jed’s wrist, the small boy pulled him. **“This way.” ** Jed chuckled.  **“Thanks, little man.”**


End file.
